My Yin
by scorpioXtaurus
Summary: "karena aku tahu,bahwa engkaulah yin bagiku -Kris" a TAORIS/KRISTAO fanfiction,feel free to read


**My Yin **

By scorpioXtaurus

Rating : T

Genre : romance,fluff (maybe)

Cast : Wu Yi Fan,Huang Zi Tao

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Warning : this is BL (Boy Love),yaoi,shounen-ai dkk,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Summary : karena aku tahu,bahwa engkaulah **_yin_**bagiku -Kris

Kris P.O.V

Pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang **_yin and yang_** ? **_yin and yang_** merupakan suatu filosofi china yang menggambarkan tentang 2 prinsip yang berlawanan tetapi dapat saling melengkapi dan menyeimbangkan . Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu,aku menjelaskan ini semua karena suatu alasan. Alasan yang dapat dikatakan suatu alasan **_'yang bukan main main'_**

"Kris,sedang apa kau ?"

Itu dia**_,"alasan"_** ku mengapa aku menceritakan sedikit tentang **_yin and_** **_yang_**, dialah **_yin_**-ku dan akulah sang **_yang_** –menurutku,memang terdengar percaya diri,haha aku tahu itu,tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Aku memang telah memutuskan sosok Huang Zi Tao –sosok yang memanggilku tadi, menjadi **_yin_** dikehidupanku.

Bisa kukatakan bahwa hampir semua sifat **_yin_**,berada dalam dirinya. Dapat kutekankan **_hampir semua_**. Inilah ciri-ciri yin yang mirip dengan seorang huang zi tao seperti :

**1.****Negative **

Negative disini dapat diartikan terkadang dia mempunyai pemikiran atau firasat yang negative.

**_"…_****_pagi itu,aku akan berangkat kuliah seperti biasanya,hari ini memang cukup mendung kurasa. Dan sialnya aku tidak membawa payung. Saat ini aku sedang berdiri diantara banyaknya warga yang akan menjalankan aktifitasnya._**

**_Aku hanya menatap bosan jalanan yang ramai,dan bus yang akan kutumpangi tak kunjung datang. 10 menit lamanya ku menunggu,akhirnya bus yang kutunggu datang,segera aku masuk ke dalam bus,dan mencari tempat duduk yang lenggang. Ku lihat rintik rintik hujan telah menampakkan dirinya,yah semoga saja hujan tidak akan semakin deras sebelum aku tiba di universitasku. Di halte berikutnya,aku melihat seorang pemuda menggunakan payung berwarna biru langit naik ke dalam bus. Tak lama,bus yang kutumpangi berhenti dan ternyata sudah tiba di halte depan universitasku. Aku bergegas turun sebelum ada seseorang –pemuda tadi tepatnya,mendahuluiku untuk turun dari bus. Hei,dia sangat tidak sopan –pikirku. _**

**_Tepat disebelahku berdiri,aku melihat ada payung berwarna biru langit. 'Bukankah itu payung pemuda itu ? apakah dia lupa membawanya ? aishh…'. Aku segera mengambil payung itu dengan tujuan untuk mengembalikannya. Hujan semakin deras saja…_**

**_Jarakku berdiri sekarang dengan tempat pemuda itu cukup jauh. Kususul dia dengan sedikit berlari dengan menggunakan payungnya. _**

**_Sekarang,aku berdiri tepat di belakangnya , tapi sepertinya dia tak merasakan kehadiranku. Kutepuk pelan bahunya agar dia dapat melihat kehadiranku. Ah sialnya dia tetap tak menggubrisku. 'hey…' akhirnya dia menoleh juga. 'ya ?'. Ya tuhan,kenapa hanya dengan mendengar suaranya yang lembut itu –menurutku,tubuhku rasanya membeku seketika dan jantungku bekeja tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya,ada apa ini ? 'eumm,maaf ada apa ?' dia kembali bertanya sekaligus menyadarkanku. 'a-ah aku hanya…' belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku,dia sudah menyahuti,aishh. 'bukankah ini payungku ? OMO ini memang payungku,apakah kau pencuri payung ? kenapa kau melakukannya eoh ?' ya tuhan,maafkan sosok dihadapan hamba ini,apa yang menyebabkannya berpikir seperti itu ? apakah wajah setampan ini masuk dalam kategori wajah wajah pencuri ? –pencuri payung tepatnya. 'YA! Benar saja,aku daritadi mencari payungku,dan ternyata payungnya dicuri olehmu !'_**

**_Dia tetap saja menghujaniku dengan kata kata yang memang tidak enak didengar. 'Dengar! Tadi aku melihatmu turun dari bus tanpa membawa kembali payungmu,dan kurasa aku harus menegembalikannya padamu,tapi mengapa kau malah menuduhku mencuri payungmu ?' aku memutar bola mataku. Ku lihat pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumam 'maaf…' berulang kali. Akhirnya aku menatapnya. 'sudahlah,tak apa,ini payungmu…' ku serahkan payung itu padanya dan aku mulai berjalan menjauhinya dan dapat kurasakan air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhku,'aku harus bergegas…' pikirku. Saat aku ingin mempercepat jalanku,kurasakan ada tangan mungil nan lembut yang menahan lenganku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pemuda itu lagi. 'air hujan tidak baik untuk tubuh,lebih baik kita menggunakan payung bersama sama…' dia tersenyum sangat manis. 'namaku huang zi tao…"_**

**_See ? dia memang terkadang negative thinking…_**

**_2._****_Female –dalam kasus ini uke_**

**_"…_****_angin lembut berdesir melewati pori-pori kulitku,aku memang sangat menyukainya,apalagi disaat panas terik seperti sekarang. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara yang akhir akhir ini ku hafal masuk ke indera pendengaranku._**

**_'_****_kris…'_**

**_'_****_hm..'_**

**_'_****_aish,apa aku mengganggumu ?'_**

**_'_****_tidak…' jawabku singkat _**

**_'_****_berhentilah bersikap cuek dan dingin,kris…'_**

**_Hei! Yang benar saja. Baru saja apa yang dia bilang ? aku cuek ? dingin ? kurasa aku tidak seperti itu._**

**_'_****_apa urusannya denganmu huh ?'_**

**_'_****_jelas saja ini semua ada hubungannya denganku. Kau itu temanku,dan secara tidak langsung,kau tidak boleh mengacuhkanku dan tidak ada cara menjawab dengan singkat,perlu kutekankan,TIDAK DENGAN SINGKAT,tidak mungkin jika kau terus terusan memasang sikap dan wajah seperti itu,karena –" _**

**_Dia terus saja berceloteh –atau lebih tepatnya berceramah,dengan panjang lebar. Ya tuhan,dia sangat banyak bicara kurasa._**

**_'_****_dengar,huang zi tao,cukup,aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud…' jawabku acuh_**

**_Kulihat dia tersenyum dengan lebar dan mulai mengeluarkan suara kembali…_**

**_'_****_kalau begitu,bagaimana jika kita membeli es krim ? sounds great hum…?' dia mulai mengaitkan tangannya ke lenganku._**

**_'_****_huh,tidak sekarang kurasa..'_**

**_'_****_ayolah kris,bbuing bbuing…'_**

**_Sial ! seperti biasa,dia selalu menggunakan jurus mematikannya –bbuing bbuing, untuk merayuku._**

**_'_****_hhh,baiklah…' jawabku pasrah._**

**_Kamipun segera menuju ke kedai es krim yang ada di kantin universitas. Sudahkah aku memberitahu kalian bahwa aku sekarang sedang berada di campus ? sepertinya belum. Yah,sekarang aku sedang berada di campus-ku,SM International University. Aku mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan bisnis. Dan yang kalian tau,Huang zi tao sendiri,atau yang biasa dipanggil tao –sosok yang tadi mengajakku membeli es krim,dia mahasiswa semester 5 sama sepertiku jurusan kedokteran. Awalnya aku tidak yakin bahwa sosok sepertinya itu adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Kalian dapat melihatnya,dia itu cerewet,manja –tapi menggemaskan._**

**_Aku hanya khawatir dan takut saja jika suatu saat nanti dia akan membahayakan pasiennya. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayainya,tapi kalian bisa melihat bagaimana_**

**_sifatnya… Dan kalian pasti bertanya tanya,bagaimana bisa aku menjadi sangat dekat dengannya ? itu sederhana,hanya berawal saat insiden dugaan pencurian –pengembalian sebenarnya,payung saat itu._**

**_Seperti yang tadi sudah ku katakan, dia itu manja,cerewet,dan oh iya,dia juga cengeng. Pernahkah aku menceritakan saat dia melihat anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepedanya lalu terluka dan dia –tao, menangis ? oh yang benar saja,anak kecil yang jatuh tadi pun tidak menangis,tapi Tao yang tidak ada insiden apapun malah menangis ? ya tuhan,kuatkanlah hatiku…"_**

**_Dia memang benar benar uke yang 'super'_**

**_3._****_NIGHT_**

**_"… _****_Malam itu aku dan Tao pergi ke Namsan tower. Bukan apa apa aku mengajaknya kemari. Setelah aku dan dirinya menjalin hubungan persahabatan selama ini, malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya. Kalian pasti tahu kan maksudku ? aku rasa kami sudah mengelilingi tempat ini._**

**_'_****_hah…lelahnya' tao mulai mengeluh_**

**_'_****_kau lelah ? ayo duduk di bangku itu' _**

**_'_****_baiklah….'_**

**_Akhirnya kami pun duduk di sebuah bangku kayu lumayan indah yang tak seberapa panjang. Lama kami bergelut dengan pikiran masing masing. Aku memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan._**

**_'_****_tao…'_**

**_'_****_hmm…'_**

**_'_****_sosokmu seperti malam…' ucapku menggantung_**

**_'_****_YA! Apa maksudmu eoh ? tak usah bertele-tele jika kau ingin berbicara denganku kris…'_**

**_Ya tuhan,bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan perasaanku jika saja dia selalu memotong pembicaraanku,GOD !_**

**_'_****_begini,kau tahu kan kalau malam itu identik dengan kegelapan. Aku mohon tao ! dengarkan aku dulu, bukan apa apa aku memilih malam sebagai identitas dirimu. Pertama rambutmu hitam gelap,matamupun hitam cerah. Aku hanya memberitahumu jika saat aku menatap langit malam,aku selalu teringat olehmu tak peduli walaupun banyak orang yang mengatakan jika hitam/gelap adalah tanda keburukan…' aku menyelesaikan kalimat yang menurutku sangat puitis,dan aku tekankan bahwa aku bukan tipe orang yang puitis. Ku lihat rona merah mulai nampak di pipinya,apa dia juka menyukaiku ? ah jangan percaya diri dahulu kris…_**

**_'_****_eumm…lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan ini semua padaku ? aku masih tak mengerti…'_**

**_Hah ! aku tahu dia hanya beralasan,agar aku langsung mengatakannya._**

**_'_****_akumencintaimu…' _**

**_Aku menyelesaikan kalimat itu tanpa jeda dan juga satu tarikan nafas…_**

**_'_****_apa ? aku tak mendengarnya kris…' _**

**_Lihat,dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku,lihatlah senyum evil itu…_**

**_'_****_tak ada pengulangan dan jangan mengerjaiku tao…'_**

**_'_****_hahahaha,okay!'_**

**_Apa yang dimaksud okay ? apa dia ?..._**

**_Dia mulai mendekatiku,lebih tepatnya mendekatkan mulutnya di dekat telingaku. Hei ! apa yang akan dia lakukan ? aku segera menjauhakn dirinya sebelum tiga kata itu masuk ke indera pendengaranku…_**

**_'_****_aku juga mencintaimu…'_**

**_GOD ! aku merasa kakiku lemas seketika dan nafasku tercekat,terima kasih tuhan,kau telah memberi perasaan indah ini padanya untuk membalaskan perasaanku…. _**

**_4._****_BEAUTIFUL_**

**_"…_****_Minggu pagi yang cerah saat itu. Bergelung di bawah selimut yang tebal dan hangat adalah kegiatan yang sangat kusukai. Mata ini masih terpejam sebelum ada sentuhan tangan lembut yang menyentuh suraiku. Aku tahu siapa ini,dia Huang Zi Tao,kekasihku. _**

**_'_****_kris,bangunlah,apa kau tak tahu jam berapa ini ?'_**

**_'_****_hmmm…' _**

**_Aku hanya bergumam untuk membalasnya, aku masih sangat mengantuk . tapi tiba tiba saja sentuhan lembut itu berubah menjadi sebuah guncangan cukup keras pada tubuhku…_**

**_'_****_YA! Bangun cepat,kau tidak akan mungkin bergelung di situ seharian ini kan ?'_**

**_'_****_10 menit lagi,baby…'_**

**_Ayolah tao,kau tahu tadi malam aku baru tidur pukul 2 dini hari dan kau membangunkanku se pagi ini –siang sebenarnya,_**

**_'_****_terserah kau sajalah,kalau begitu aku akan pergi berbelanja bersama kai…'_**

**_APA ? KAI ? MAHLUK BERKULIT HITAM ITU ? tak bisa kubiarkan…_**

**_Aku langsung membuka mataku ketika mendengar nama 'KAI'_**

**_'_****_YA! Jangan pergi dengannya tao,kau bisa pergi denganku…'_**

**_'_****_eummm,kalau kau ingin pergi denganku cepat beranjak dari kasurmu dan cepatlah mandi,aku tunggu 15 menit,okay ?'_**

**_ '_****_hmmm…'_**

**_Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya. Kalau dia sudah seperti ini,itu memang harus dituruti. Aku samar samar mendengar kikikannya. Hah ! dia memang senang sekali mengerjaiku. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia itu indah. Indah sebagaimana cara dia melakukan apapun. Entah saat dia membangunkanku di pagi hari dengan cara yang bervariasi –dia pernah mengguyurku dengan air dingin, menghiburku serta memberikanku semangat dan motivasi saat aku lelah –dia pernah menghiburku dengan memakai kostum panda, dan semua cara yang dia lakukan untuk mewarnai hari hariku selama ini. Aku hanya dapat bersyukur kepada tuhan yang berbaik hati mengirimkan malaikat terindahnya di sisiku,_**

**_He's just beautiful…."_**

"huah ! lelah sekali…"

Sebuah suara masuk ke indera pendengaranku dan membuyarkan semua kenangan –lamunan sebenarnya,saat saat terbaik bersama tao. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan mendapatkan tao sedang kelelahan sepertinya.

"kau kenapa baby ?"

"kau Tanya kenapa ? bagus kris,aku baru saja membersihkan dapur dan kamar kita,tapi kau malah bersantai disini dan kurasa kau baru saja melamun,huh menyebalkan…!"

Ku lihat pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Haha sepertinya baby panda sedang marah eoh ?

"apakah sudah mengomelnya baby ?" aku mencoba menggodanya.

Dia malah terlihat lebih menggembungkan pipinya tanda kalau ia memang sedang kesal. Dia memang cerewet tapi dia juga dapat berubah menggemaskan seperti saat ini.

Ku usap surainya lembut.

"maafkan aku,bukannya aku tidak ingin membantumu. Lain kali aku akan membantumu membereskan rumah,aku berjanji…" aku berusaha berkata selembut mungkin padanya

Aku mulai menyodorkan jari kelingkingku ke depan,tanda untuk membuat perjanjian sederhana dengan cara menautkan dua kelingking. Tao mulai menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking milikku. Aku tersenyum.

Ku kecup dahinya lama.

"sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku tidak membantumu beres-beres,aku akan mentraktirmu es krim,bagaimana ?"

Senyum mulai merekah dari bibirnya. Dia memang sangat antusias dengan es krim.

"benarkah ?"

"ya,tapi ada satu syarat…"

"hmm ? apa itu ?"

"kurasa kau harus mandi dulu,kau sangat bau baby,hahaha…"

Aku segera beranjak dari sofa dan kusempatkan untuk mencubit pipinya sebelum aku berlari menjauhinya.

"YA ! KRIS !"

^^FIN^^

Give me your review guys,thanks for reading^^


End file.
